waywardchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Chopper
Alexis is a character from Down Among the Sticks and Bones. Appearance Alexis is described as having heather-blue eyes and golden hairDown Among the Sticks and Bones, page 123: The girl has eyes as blue as the heather that grows on the hill, and her hair, where it is not white, is the golden color of drying bracken, and she is beautiful in ways Jack stumbles to find the words for, ways that seem to defy the laws of nature and the laws of science in the same breath., with a white streakDown Among the Sticks and Bones, page 123: She is only a year older than Jack, found dead when the sun rose, with a streak of white in her hair that spoke to a heart stopped when some phantom lover kissed her too deeply. Hearts that have been stopped without being damaged can sometimes start again, under the right circumstances. When the right circumstances cannot be arranged, lightning can make a surprisingly good substitute., and appears very beautiful. Personality She To be added History Down Among the Sticks and Bones Alexis is first seen deceased and found by Dr. Bleak- her hair is streaked white, meaning she had been killed by a kiss from a phantom lover. Bleak and his assistant, Jack, use lightning to bring her back to life; as she awakes, Jack is immediately struck by her beauty. She and her kiss behind the windmill one day, and start dating. One day, Bleak interrupts her and Jack's time together, asking Jack to run some errands at the village. Alexis is upset, as she had spent an hour cleaning herself up, but agrees to let Jack walk her home. Jack jokes that Alexis's mother should be pleased she's dating her instead of one of the Village boys, and Alexis points out that the boys can give her children; Jack replies by saying that she could give her children, by digging up bones and creating one herself. They stroll through the Moors on the way home, and talk about Jack's OCD, which she says was brought on by her Mother's obsession with her being clean as a child. Alexis says she can't imagine her in a dress, as she would look just like Jill. They reach the village, and Alexis announces herself first (as the residents do), and the two of them head to her parents' Inn. As they eat dinner, Jill enters, having expect Jack to visit her instead of the Choppers. When Jack begins to antagonize her, Alexis begs her to stop, as she knows what happens to those who antagonize the Master and his daughter. Jack relents and leaves with Jill, and Alexis's parents run to her. Afterwards, Alexis continues visiting Jack. One day, while going to visit her, she sees what she believes to be Jack behind her, only to find out that it's Jill, who murders her. It's unknown wether Dr. Bleak was able to resurrect her for a second time or not. Relationships Jack Wolcott To be added Gallery Jack and Alexis walking.jpeg Jack and Alexis headshot.jpeg Ctd1.jpeg Trivia * "Alexis" is a name that means "helper, defender" References Category:Down Among the Sticks and Bones Category:Down Among the Sticks and Bones Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Moors Category:Browse